


More Than She Bargained For

by Hellyjellybean



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Bargain, Ben needs Rey, F/M, Fairy, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Fluffy, Love, Love Confessions, Magic, Mating, Pregnancy, Reylo - Freeform, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Sex, Smut, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, True Love, Vaginal Fingering, a dyad in any universe, connection, fey, love child, soul mates, virgins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-02-23 11:07:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23877139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hellyjellybean/pseuds/Hellyjellybean
Summary: This story is based on the Fey prompt submitted to Reylo Prompts:The prompt was that a Fey saves a human’s mother’s life and in exchange asks for their first born child. The human misconstrues this to mean they want to have sex with them. The Fey is flustered and doesn’t know how to respond.In my story, Fey and humans co-exist. Rey is a Fey who has restored Leia to health. Ben is ready to pay the required price. Rey is shocked. Will she accept his offer? Fluffy Smut. Enjoy!
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo
Comments: 46
Kudos: 176
Collections: Reylo Prompt Fills (@reylo_prompts)





	More Than She Bargained For

Ben started to remove his clothes.

‘Woah!’ Rey put her hands out in front of her. Her blue wings shivered at the sight of his bare chest. 

‘This is more than we agreed upon,’ she cried out. 

Ben looked confused. ‘We agreed, my mother’s life for my first born.’ 

‘I know.’ 

‘So…’ Ben reached for his fly.. Rey’s eyes widened. 

‘So… I assumed you would procreate with someone else!’ she stilled his hands. Trying not to notice how small hers looked in contrast with his. 

‘Do you have any suggestions?’ Ben said with a quirk of his eyebrow. 

Rey blushed furiously. ‘This just isn’t the way it’s done.’ 

‘Well I don’t know how things are done. I’ve never done anything like this before.’ 

‘Me neither,’ she admitted. ‘This is my first assignment.’ Rey bit her lip. ‘We’re a dying breed in this technological age. People don’t tend to need us anymore when they have google and Siri and Alexa.’ 

‘Yeah I think people have quite an outdated view of fairy folk these days. I doubt many of them would be expecting you to turn up on their doorstep. Looking the way you look.’ 

Rey shook her brunette curls and smoothed down her hot pink shift dress. ‘Just because I’m fairy born, doesn’t mean I can’t keep up with the latest fashion trends. Is there something wrong with my attire?’ 

‘No, you look… amazing. At least I think you do. Can we start over?’ 

Rey blushed again. ‘Thank you for the compliment, but I must go.’ 

Ben looked somewhat devastated. Her heart went out to him. She could sense he was lonely. 

‘The deal stands for as long as you live, Ben. You’ll find your soulmate one day and then I will come to collect the child you promised me.’ 

Ben came towards her. ‘What if my soulmate is already here?’ 

Rey frowned. ‘That’s not possible.’ 

‘Why not?’ 

Fey can only mate with other Fey.’ 

‘What if I were Fey too?’ his eyes flashed. 

‘Impossible. I would be able to sense you.’ 

Ben ran a hand through his hair. ‘I take drugs to suppress my powers.’ 

Rey blinked. ‘I didn’t know our powers could be suppressed.’ 

‘They can if you are determined enough,’ his lips set into a thin line. There was a story there. Interesting. 

They looked at each other. Rey was curious. She had little experience with men but even she could see that the man before her was impressive. Tall, and dark, with gentle eyes. He exuded a powerful masculine energy but there was an interesting softness to him that made her feel at ease and he was Fey? Astounding...

‘I don’t think you should hide who you are,’ she told him. She let her wings spread out behind her. 

Ben smiled. ‘Your wings are breathtaking.’ 

Rey grinned and her wings fluttered. She came towards him. ‘Are you truly Fey?’ 

‘Yes.’ 

‘Can I try something?’ she asked. 

He nodded. 

Rey put her hand over Ben’s heart and closed her eyes, she reached out with her thoughts and a flood of images filtered across her vision. 

She saw a beautiful human woman with cascading curls kissing a handsome dark haired man. The man was Fey. She watched them run away into the night together. 

Then she saw another dark haired woman. She recognised her as Ben’s mother but she was much younger. She was with a man. A man she loved very much. The man shared many of Ben’s physical attributes. 

She saw what she assumed was Ben as a baby and then she saw Ben as a man at his mother's bedside holding her hand in his and listening intently. 

Rey opened her eyes. Ben was looking down at her with a hopeful expression. 

‘Your grandfather was Anakin the lost Prince of my people,’ Rey told him.

Ben nodded. 

‘Your mother was the product of his union with a human woman and you were the product of their daughter’s union with another human man.’ 

‘Yes,’ Ben whispered.

‘How can this be?’ 

‘It’s a lie that Fey and humans can’t procreate. It’s not that it can’t be done. It’s that the ancients don’t want their line polluted with human dna.’ 

Rey’s lips parted in amazement. ‘It’s all a lie?’ 

‘I’m afraid so.’ 

Rey frowned as another image shimmered into focus. ‘Your mother... she told you of me. She told you to find me.’

Ben’s eyes sparkled. He was waiting for her to discover something, she could feel it. 

‘You needed me specifically. I was the only one who could save her,’ Rey said as she fought to make sense of the information she had been presented with. 

‘Yes,’ he agreed readily. 

‘But as she is Fey, my magic shouldn’t have worked on her… why did it work, Ben?’ 

‘You know why,’ he pressed. ‘Say it,’ he whispered. ‘Say it.’ 

‘It worked because she isn’t really ill. It was a trick. You did this to find me. There were others before me that answered your call but they weren’t right. They didn’t see what I have seen. They didn’t have a connection with you. 

Ben put his hand over Rey’s where it still lay on his chest. ‘You don’t know how long we’ve searched for you, Rey. I almost gave up hope. My mother always spoke of a prophecy…’ 

‘Prophecy?’ Rey interjected. 

‘To you it’s probably nothing more than a Fey bedtime story. The tale of one of your kind who fell in love with a human…’

‘And ran away with her,’ Rey continued. ‘The union bore two children, one of whom gave birth to a son. The child’s heart was tainted and it was said without the light, he would fall to the dark and bring about the end of the world.’ 

Ben nodded.

‘You are the son,’ Rey said, looking at their joined hands on his bare skin. Her heart hammered in her chest. She noted his beat in time with hers. 

Ben placed a hand on her cheek. ‘And you are my light. I need you, Rey. I need you to mate with me and extinguish the darkness within me forever. Please. You’re my only hope.’ 

Rey looked into his eyes, seeing only truth and desperate need. An unknown force pushed her forward and joined their lips together and all at once everything became clear. He was made for her. This was her mate. Her life partner. The night to her day. Her heart sang. She wrapped her arms around his neck. Ben groaned against her lips and held her close. 

‘I’ve searched for so long… you are more than I could have ever imagined… you are pure sunlight,’ he murmured, spreading kisses over her cheek, across her chin and down her neck. Rey threw her head back to allow him better access. 

‘They always told me when I felt it, I would just know. I didn’t believe them,’ Rey breathed. 

Ben looked into her eyes. ‘I didn’t believe either, but then the voices came. Evil whispers in the corner of my mind. They were relentless. Until I began to dream. I dreamed of you, I couldn’t make out your face, but I know it was you. You were there, protecting me and now you’ll save me. You’ll save me from them.’ 

Rey let out a shaky breath. ‘They are still there,’ she said with a frown putting her hand on Ben’s cheek. Ben nuzzled her palm. 

‘They are,’ he confirmed sadly. 

‘What do you need from me?’ 

His eyes were desperate and filled with desire. ‘Mate with me, Rey. Carry my child. We have to fulfil the prophecy.’ 

Rey tried to remember the end of the story. ‘When the dark son finds the light, there must be a joining. Then a new awakening would follow and bring about a new era of peace and harmony.’ The new awakening is a child? Our child?’ Rey asked. 

Ben took her hand in his. ‘Only you can save me, Rey, and only our child can save the world.’ 

There were so many conflicting thoughts and feelings running through Rey’s mind. She chose to listen to her instincts and they were telling her to trust Ben. 

‘I’ve never done this before,’ she said gently. 

‘My neither.’ 

‘Really?’ she asked with surprise. 

Ben shrugged. ‘It didn’t seem right. I knew you were out there somewhere. I wanted to wait for you.’ 

Her heart melted in her chest. She kissed him, gently at first then more passionately as the fire started to build within her. This was right. This is where she belonged. Within his arms. 

‘You do belong here,’ he murmured. Her thoughts mingling with his as their bond strengthened. 

Ben slowly removed her dress, and his fingers accidentally brushed her wings. She shivered. 

‘Did I hurt you?’ Ben asked with a frown. 

Rey shook her head. ‘It is a…. sensual experience.’ 

Ben looked at her wings with awe. ‘Can I?’ he reached out his hand but waited for her permission. 

Rey licked her lips and nodded. Ben ran his hand gently along the tips of her blue feathers. Rey gasped as her body tingled all over. Rey had heard that male Fey could be predatory when aroused, but the growl that escaped from Ben’s lips still made her breath catch in her throat. 

She heard him state his claim in her head.

Mine… 

Heat ran through her and she felt herself dampen between her thighs. She answered him with unspoken words.

Yes, yours… 

Ben came towards her and bundled her up in his arms. Rey thanked the ancestors that they had agreed to meet at his home to work out the payment terms. He carried her up to his bedroom, placing her gently down on the bed. He crawled over her, his hands trailing down her sides. One slid over her panties and she drew in a sharp breath. 

Ben made a low rumbling noise. He slipped his hand inside her panties and lowered his head to her chest. Rey began to pant as Ben licked and suckled at her breasts as his fingers gently rubbed at her silken folds. Rey moaned. She needed more. 

‘Please…’ she whispered. 

Ben pushed a finger into Rey. She tightened around him. Her nails dug into his shoulders as his hot tongue swirled around her erect nipples and his finger moved slowly within her. 

Rey had never felt anything like it. She was lost to him and there was no more embarrassment as she tugged on his hair and was rewarded with a breathy moan. 

‘More…’ she coaxed. Ben pushed two fingers inside. Moving up her body, he licked a strip up her throat before capturing her lips once more. His fingers pumped into her bringing her closer and closer to release. Ben’s erection was pressed hard against her hip, she moaned at the feel of him. She wanted him inside her. Something primal deep within started to call out for him. She was sure he heard her silent plea when he dipped his head and groaned out her name. He quickened his movements and Rey cried out as her orgasm shook through her, her limbs trembled as her body exploded, her wings spread wide beneath her, then slowly they folded once more as she floated back down to Earth.

‘You are the most beautiful creature, I have ever seen,’ Ben said gazing down at her. 

Rey smiled. ‘I think I’m ready now,’ she said huskily. 

Ben removed his jeans and underwear. He positioned himself above Rey. Out of curiosity Rey reached down with both hands as Ben kissed her. Her small fingers wrapped around his huge, warm length. 

‘Rey,’ his voice was strained. Rey decides she liked making Ben call out her name. 

An ache pulsed in her stomach and then moved lower. Rey squeezed her thighs together but it did nothing to quell the pain. She widened her thighs to allow Ben to settle between them. He continued to kiss her languidly but the ache intensified. 

‘Now Ben, please. I need you inside, it hurts,’ she pleaded. 

‘Shhhhh, baby. I’m going to make it better, I promise.’ 

Ben kissed her and slipped his tongue into her mouth as he entered her hard. 

‘Heaven, you feel like heaven,’ he murmured as he messily pressed his mouth to hers. 

Rey called out in relief as he pushed inside. She wrapped her thighs around his waist. Holding him in place. 

‘You feel so good,’ Ben panted as he moved inside her. Rey moaned with every stroke. This was what she needed. Her body was calling out for him. Her heart beat out his name. 

‘I feel you, baby. I feel you everywhere,’ Ben trembled. ‘Make me yours, Rey. Fill me with your light.’

Rey felt her power spread over him. She sensed the dark in him retreat and welcome her warm, bright glow. It flowed through his veins and settled within his heart. It was intoxicating. The hold she had over him. He was hers now to do with as she pleased.

‘Tell me what you want of me, Rey,’ his eyes were raw. She saw his devotion. This man would kill for her if she asked it of him. She answered him silently. 

All I want is your love…

his expression softened. 

You have it, Rey, now and always… 

His movements hastened and he pressed himself against her, burying his head in the crook of her neck. He groaned and murmured against her skin, his warm breath tickling her.

‘Rey, my sunshine, my goddess, my world.’ 

Rey bit her lip as her climax teased its arrival. ‘Ben, oh Ben, I’m close. Come inside me… please, give me what I need.’ 

Her words pushed her enchanted partner over the edge and with a roar he satisfied his lover's request, filling her with his life giving essence. 

Rey cried out in pleasure as they came together. The lines between them blurred further. 

After their blissful union, Rey and Ben lay together. Ben pushed up onto one elbow and looked down at Rey. 

‘I still feel you, Rey. It’s incredible. How can I repay you for what you’ve done for me?’ 

‘Just be with me, love me.’ 

Ben kissed her gently. ‘I will never leave you,’ he vowed then touched her stomach. ‘Or our child. I can already feel her growing inside you.’ 

Rey put her hand on top of Ben’s. ‘I’ve been alone for so long… now all of a sudden I have you and this life growing inside me. I should be afraid, this is all so sudden, but it feels right. I feel as if… I’m home.’ 

Ben smiled at her. ‘We were always destined to be. We will be the change the world needs right now and our child will lead the humans and the Fey into a new world of peace and unity.’ 

Rey sighed contentedly and Ben looked down at her with loving eyes.

‘What do you wish of me, Rey? I am yours to command.’ 

‘I need sleep, and food in that order.’ 

Ben laughed. ‘That I can certainly do.’ 

He pulled the covers over them and held her flush against his chest. ‘How have I survived this long without you?’ he murmured into her hair. ‘I feel as if a great weight has been lifted off my chest. I’m anticipating the best night's sleep I’ve had in years all because of you, my darling girl.’

Soft snores met his ears. Rey had already drifted to sleep. Ben snuggled down beside her and smiled as he closed his eyes.

‘You rest my sweet, I can wait until tomorrow to ask you to be my wife,’ he whispered, before falling into the deepest, most satisfying sleep of his life. 

**********


End file.
